


Trials in Babysitting Hawkes

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Babysitting, Cute, Fluff, Humor, Solona doesnt speak infant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Solona is left in charge of the Hawke girls, Camilla and Helena. Hilarity ensues.





	Trials in Babysitting Hawkes

Solona stared at the small creatures sleeping peacefully in their beds. “Why did I answer the door? Why did I answer the fucking door? Oh right, cause I am staying with her. Silly me.”

Marian and Fenris had woken her up with a request to watch her nieces, Camilla and Helena, assuring her that they would sleep the few hours they were gone. Easy enough to do, and if they did wake up, well there was mashed vegetables for the girls to eat if they were hungry.

“Easy as pie. Easy as pie.” She muttered, opening her tome and beginning to read about Avvar rituals, humming to herself. The time passed quickly and eventually the younger girl, Helena woke up, her wavy white hair standing straight up as she gripped the railing in her pudgy fists.

“Oogies!” She cried, bouncing.

Solona stirred from her spot, peering at the child. “Whats an ‘oogie’? I don’t speak infant.” She reached into the crib and picked her up, trying to smooth the hair a bit.

The squirming girl pointed at the tray of cookies on the table and shouted, “Oogies!”

“Oh no no no. Your Mama would not be happy if I let you eat those. We have some lovely mashed yams… Okay no, that’s sounds gross. How many teeth do you have?” She poked a finger into the child’s mouth feeling around for teeth. “Eh that should be enough to chew a cookie, provided I break it up for you. Maybe even dip it in some milk.”

She set Helena on the table and prepped a cookie for the girl, her limbs happily swinging. “Now Helena, this is our little secret. Don’t tell Mama or Papa.”

Helena ignored her, already chewing on the broken-up cookie as Solona sat back down and began reading again, eyes flicking up from time to time to ensure the small girl was safe on the table.

Camilla awoke not long after, rubbing her eyes. “Nonna? No Mama?” She looked around in confusion. “Where Papa?”

“They went out for a bit, they should be back soon though, promise.” She picked up the elder girl, pushing her wild red curls away from her face. “Would you like a cookie as well? Seems only fair since Helena got one.”

Camilla’s eyes widened in shock. “No ookies! Mama say no!”

“Its okay, I’m saying its okay. Just one though.” Solona set her on the table next to Helena, whose face was covered in mashed bit of cookie.

She looked at Camilla’s scandalized face as tears welled in her eyes. “Mama say no! Want Papa!” The small girl wailed, tiny fists swinging.

“Crap.” Solona muttered as Helena began to cry as well, the cacophony reaching a fever pitch in her ears, she suppressed the urge to cover them.

“Girls! Its alright! Mama and Papa left me in charge and I say its okay! Everything is going to be alright! I just offered you a cookie Camilla! I don’t understand!” She sat heavily in the chair, hiding her head in her arms. “Why is it such a problem that I let you have a cookie?”

Solona felt like crying herself when laughter rang from the door behind her, she whipped around to see Marian and Fenris, covered in blood and dirt, leaning against each other laughing. “The girls are only allowed cookies if they use the privy without needing their pants changed.”

“You are fucking kidding me! Why didn’t you say that? Oh, sweet Maker!” She flung her hands up in defeat.

Marian walked over, picking up Helena and wiping the girl’s face. “I figured you would have noticed by now. Sorry, should have said something.”

Fenris collected Camilla, drying her eyes. “Liar. You bet me five sovereigns that Helena would convince Solona to give her a cookie. I said Camilla would refuse the cookie. Guess we were both correct.”

“I hate you both.” Solona scolded, slamming her book shut. “I’m going to the Hanged Man, where I don’t have to babysit.”


End file.
